The present invention relates to golf cart wheel holder assemblies and relates more particularly to such a golf cart wheel holder assembly which has means to secure a wheel axle against longitudinal and radial movement.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art golf cart wheel holder assembly which is generally comprised of a wheel holder having a socket welded thereto at the bottom for fastening a wheel axle (not shown) of a wheel by a lock screw. When the wheel axle is inserted into the socket, the lock screw is screwed into a bolt hole (not shown) on the socket to firmly secure the wheel axle in place. Because the socket is connected to the wheel holder at the bottom through the process of welding, its angle position is difficult to be precisely controlled during the process of welding. If the socket is not precisely welded to the wheel holder at the correct angle, the stability and durability of the wheel holder assembly will be unfavorably affected. Further, because the wheel axle is secured in the socket simply by a regular lock screw, the wheel axle may be vibrated to displace from position when the wheel is running over an uneven ground.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a golf cart wheel holder assembly which can firmly secure the wheel axle of a wheel to the frame of a golf cart in place and which is durable in use.
According to the present invention, a golf cart wheel holder assembly is generally comprised of a wheel axle which has a rectangular block and a hollow tapered rod at one end, a holder plate which has a rectangular hole and a tapered hole aligned for fastening said wheel axle, and a lock screw which has a split circular projection on a hollow screw rod. The rectangular block and the hollow tapered rod of the wheel axle are respectively inserted into the rectangular hole and the tapered hole on the holder plate, and therefore, the wheel axle is prohibited from rotary motion. The screw rod of the lock screw is screwed through the tapered hole into a bolt hole on the tapered rod of the wheel axle to secure it in place. When the screw rod of the lock screw is screwed into a lock position to secure the wheel axle in place, the split circular projection thereof is engaged into an annular groove inside the tapered hole.